User blog:Martialmaniac/Chimera Ant Battle Polls (SL)
This one is about the Squadron Leaders. The ones featured are Zazan, Leol, Cheetu, Bloburda (speaking of, his name on the wiki is Bloster, but what is his name in the English manga?) and Welfin. There are a few restrictions: Leol can ''only ''use Inamura and Super Eye, since, as Kevo pointe dout, he has other stolen Nen abilities. Zazan starts in her normal form, and Cheetu can only use Tag and conjure the crossbow and claws. Who would win? Zazan Leol Who would win? Cheetu Zazan Who would win? Zazan Bloburda Who would win? Welfin Zazan Who would win? Leol Bloburda Who would win? Leol Cheetu Who would win? Welfin Leol Who would win? Bloburda Cheetu Who would win? Cheetu Welfin Who would win? Bloburda Welfin Zazan vs Leol: Zazan does not seem to like to go to the offensive first. Leol would probably manage to activate Inamura before Zazan can incapacitate him. Although she is most likely stronger, and one sting from her could probably end the fight, she'd lose pretty quickly in the water. Cheetu vs Zazan: Although he is unable to damage her, Cheetu can activate his ability. She won't be able to touch him in the eight hour limit. We don't know what would be of her, but most likely, she will lose the fight. Zazan vs Bloburda: I went with Zazan, although Bloburda would probably overpower her in her normal form, she wouldn't let her get close enough to land an attack. He might be even able to tear her to shreds before she can transform, actually, considering his bullets can destroy trucks and knock tanks aside. Personally, though, I don't think he can shoot so many to prevent her from ripping off her stinger, and when she does, he is dead. Welfin vs Zazan: Welfin's missiles might be unable to penetrate Zazan's exoskeleton, seeing that the explosion dealt almost no damage to Ikalgo, so the centipedes would fail to infect her. Leol vs Bloburda: Bloburda wins this easily, he is the first-shoot-then-let-the-opponent-activate-his-bloody-Nen-ability type. Leol vs Cheetu: This one is all about who activates his Hatsu first. Leol would probably be unable to use Inamura in Cheetu's "savannah", and Cheetu would get easily overpowered once submerged in water. Still, judging from his second fight with Morel, he probably wouldn't give Leol time to pull out his Rental Pod. Welfin vs Leol: Assuming Welfin's missiles can get through Leol's exoskeleton, my vote goes to Welfin. Bloburda vs Cheetu: Could Cheetu really dodge all of Bloburda's bullets? Perhaps no. Still, what happens if Bloburda kills Cheetu while he is inside his room? Can he still touch him after he's dead? I think so. Cheetu vs Welfin: Welfin wins. Cheetu is not strong enough to prevent him from shooting his missiles, and cannot run away from them forever. Even if he blocks Welfin in the fake savannah, Welfin can just order him to let himself be touched. Bloburda vs Welfin: Bloburda, he is way too fast. Category:Blog posts